Traditionally, Firmware Over the Air (FOTA) servers upgrade wireless devices over the air. However, there is no mechanism to upgrade an accessory or a device that is attached to the wireless device over the air. The accessory or the attached device would need to have its own wireless connection to a wireless network to upgrade over the air. Hence, a need exists to enable the accessory or the attached device to perform an upgrade without having its own wireless capability.